


The Red Shoes

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Collars, High Heels, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok and Luhan are reluctant about their Halloween costumes, until they see each other that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Shoes

“Are you sure he will like it?”

“Yes, now adjust your wig. One pigtail is lower than the other.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he watched Luhan awkwardly shift the dark brown wig, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the blue and white gingham ribbon hanging off the braids.

“Are you sure we will win?” Luhan asked for the umpteenth time, smoothing down his skirt with his palms.

“Of course we will win! Who else will have a group costume that could rival ours? For crying out loud Luhan, have you seen anyone as deserving of the role of the scarecrow as Chanyeol?”

Luhan still looked unsure of the entire thing. “Fine, just think of Minseok dressed as the wizard. He will be great, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh, and one more thing.” Baekhyun had waited to retrieve the last piece of the costume from where he had stashed it in his back pack, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to convince Luhan to wear half of the outfit much less the shoes. “You need to wear these.”

“Heels?!” Luhan looked positively put out by the ruby red, sequined high heels that were being shoved in his direction.

“Yeah. Remember, if we win this we get two kegs.” Baekhyun waited, slightly afraid Luhan would say no.

“Fine.” Luhan grabbed the shoes, pouting as he slipped off his Nikes.

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt his phone vibrate, pulling it out of his pocket he slid the lock screen. He couldn’t help but smile when he read Baekhyun’s message. So it had worked, at least half of it.

“Why can’t I be the lion?” Minseok was standing in front of the full length mirror that was affixed to his bedroom door, eyeing up his costume with a mixture of disdain and confusion.

“Because Jongin has to be the lion, hyung. Remember when he ran three blocks because he was afraid of his own shadow? He is so cowardly lion it hurts.” Chanyeol lectured, “Besides, you look great in black.”

“I thought that was Kyungsoo’s thing.” Minseok did not look amused as he made eye contact in the mirror. “What is Luhan going as again?”

“The wizard, hyung, remember.” Chanyeol tried to hide his smirk.

“Ah, how boring.” Minseok sighed.

“Oh, one more thing hyung, you can’t um, be a dog without a collar, right?” Chanyeol produced the black pleather collar from his pocket, complete with a tag. He waited, half afraid he would be punched. Instead Minseok rolled his eyes but grabbed the collar. “Fine. Whatever. If we don’t win I am going to never let you forget this.”

“I know, I know.” Chanyeol smirked. There was no way Minseok was ever going to forget this, even if they didn’t win. And that was the plan, Chanyeol owed him that much. Four months ago when Minseok told Chanyeol to finally stop being a moron and just ask Baekhyun out already he had sealed the deal – he was owed a major favor.

Minseok had been the one to kick Chanyeol’s ass into gear, and after much discussion with Baekhyun the duo had decided it was about time they gave Minseok his thank you present. Well, Minseok and Luhan, since Luhan had been the one to smack Baekhyun upside the head and give him an almost identical lecture. It was rather fortuitous they decided, that Halloween fell on a Friday that year, a perfect time to get dressed up and go out. A perfect time to get their two friends to dress up….and maybe fulfill a few fantasies that both men had admitted after too many shots and half a dozen beers.

If Minseok ever forgot this, Chanyeol hadn’t done his job.

 

 

Kelly’s Pub was packed, the college kids as well as the locals crowded into the bar. Ninety percent of those in the place were in costume – Minseok spotted guys who obviously were too lazy to care and threw on a Jason mask all the way up to people with insanely detailed makeup. How Chanyeol thought they would win was completely beyond him. The competition was stiff.

“Hyung!”

Minseok had to push past a big burly student that he recognized from his biology class just to make it to where Jongdae was waiting. When he finally reached Jongdae he had to pause for a moment and look his friend up and down. “Wait, you are the wizard?”

“Yeah. Cute collar.” Jongdae winked, Minseok immediately looked around for Luhan. He had purposely not discussed his costume with his boyfriend after Luhan told him they should surprise each other. Minseok remembered Chanyeol saying Luhan was going as the wizard so something was clearly not right.

“If you dare put a picture of me on Facebook I WILL kill you.” Kyungsoo took a swig of his drink, nonplussed that the wings on his back were about to be bent by a girl dressed as Marilyn Monroe, unsteady on her feet she stumbled within inches of the dark feathered things.

“You are the monkey king?” Minseok monetarily forgot his search for Luhan, distracted by Kyungsoo in full green makeup, a perma-scowl on his face.

“And you are a dog?” Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow.

Minseok nodded, “Chanyeol’s idea. I’m Toto.”

“You look cute, hyung.” Kyungsoo meant it, Minseok could tell, but it still didn’t make him feel any better about the pointy dog ears on his head, or the tail on his behind, or the ….collar. He went back to searching the crowd for Luhan. He didn’t see his boyfriend, but he did spot Jongin awkwardly making his way through the crowd, lion tail in hand as he attempted to avoid knocking over drinks. It made him smile, the sight of the freshman trying not to piss anyone off. It made him smile until...he froze, his eyes trained to the sight in front of him.

His mouth suddenly felt dry, absolutely parched, as he took in the man before him.

Chanyeol (the scarecrow), Baekhyun (the wicked witch), and Sehun (the tinman) were walking towards him. None of that mattered, no, not when there was a guy, unsteady on his feet, leading their small group. He had a beer in his hand as he shot dirty looks to his left and right, clearly annoyed at the press of the crowd.

Luhan in red heels.

Luhan in a blue and white gingham dress.

Luhan in pigtails.

Luhan in….

 

 

Luhan held his beer over his head as he tried to make it across the bar. He had no idea how girls walked in heels, the things were killing his feet, each step torture. He had to focus lest he topple over. He was so engrossed in avoiding a fall that he didn’t see Minseok at first, not until he was practically in front of him. And then he found his mouth hanging open.

Minseok in a collar.

Minseok was wearing a collar.

Minseok….

“Happy Halloween!” A party popper went off about four inches from his face, a blinding flash of pink causing him to stumble back a few inches. Thankfully Minseok reached forward, grabbing his waist and steadying him.

“Aren’t party poppers for New Years?” Kyungsoo asked as he eyed up Junmyeon and his fluffy pink dress, his sparkly silver wand being waved all around. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“Glenda the good witch! And party poppers are for every holiday, my good monkey.” Junmyeon chuckled. Luhan could care less what Junmyeon or Kyungsoo had to argue about, he was too busy looking at Minseok.

“Hey.” Minseok whispered. He hadn’t moved his hand from Luhan’s waist.

“Hey.” Luhan couldn’t look away. Collar. A collar, Minseok was wearing a fucking collar. Every dirty thing he could think flashed in his mind and then went straight to his dick. It was a good thing he was wearing a dress or his boner would have been beyond evident.

Minseok sidled closer, his hand slipping lower, to Luhan’s hip, possessively. “Chanyeol said you would be the wizard, I should have known he was lying.”

“Baek said the same thing.” Luhan exhaled sharply.

“Looks like they lied.”

“Yeah, looks like it.” Luhan found himself wetting his lips, glancing once again at the collar. A pretty silver ring dangled from the front of the black band, complete with a tag. Luhan completely forgot about how embarrassed he was to be in a wig, in a dress, in heels. He was preoccupied now. Way too preoccupied. He wanted to slip his finger into that ring, drag his boyfriend towards the nearest private place and….

“Shot!” Baekhyun nearly ran into the couple as he turned around from the bar, Luhan flinching at the unsteadiness caused by a pair of red high heels and any sudden movements.

“Here you go, hyungs! Snakebites, your favorites.” Chanyeol held the shots up, winking at the pair as he passed them the small plastic shot glasses. Minseok gave Luhan a look, the “why are we here” look before taking the offered alcohol.

Luhan grabbed the shot, cheering with the others as he knocked back the liquid. Grimacing at the taste he shook his head, pigtails moving with his gesture.

“I like the wig,” Minseok whispered, gently tugging on one pigtail.

“I like the collar,” Luhan replied, reaching out and fingering the silver ring.

Damn it was hard not to grab Minseok’s hand and make a run – or wobble, given the high heels – from the bar.

“Costume judging in an hour!” Junmyeon announced, setting off another party popper, the bartender giving the man a dirty look as confetti rained down on the bar.

“Can you guys wait an hour?” Chanyeol nudged Minseok.

“Maybe,” Luhan said boldly, his eyes roving over his boyfriend, landing once again on the collar.

“You guys can thank me later.” Chanyeol winked, chuckling at the couple.

 

 

 

Luhan was dancing to a 80s song, something by Culture Club. He was dancing – in a dress, hips swaying. Minseok had a hard time doing anything but staring.

“Ha, you that drunk?” Baekhyun nudged him in the ribs.

“No.” Minseok wasn’t drunk, he was horny.

 

 

 

Luhan watched as Minseok took a drink of beer, his Adams apple bobbing, and the black collar moving as he swallowed. It was…mesmerizing.

“You should go see your dog, Dorothy.” Chanyeol laughed, gesturing towards Minseok.

Luhan wanted to, but not here.

 

 

 

 

Minseok had tried not to drink too much, he didn’t want to be drunk – not tonight. Yet Chanyeol, Sehun, and Jongdae shoving shots in his face every ten minutes didn’t help matters. By the time the winners of the costume contest were announced, the group dressed as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles taking the top spot much to Chanyeol’s protests, Minseok was feeling a buzzed. Very buzzed. Buzzed enough to no longer caring if he wrapped his arm around Luhan’s waist and hoisted him up, no longer caring how much Luhan would protest such a move.

“I am kidnapping Dorothy. Don’t bother to come looking for us.” He staggered a bit as he made his way for the door, happy when Luhan didn’t struggle and instead relaxed in his arms.

“Where are we going?” Luhan asked, his words a bit slurred.

“I don’t know,” Minseok admitted. It was true, he had no idea. The only thing he knew is that he needed to go somewhere where he could fuck Luhan senseless, high heels, pigtails, and all.

How Chanyeol had known that he secretly wanted to see Luhan dressed like this, in heels, in a dress, as beyond him. But damn Chanyeol was a good friend, Minseok would have to buy him a really nice present for his birthday this year. He owed him.

The night air was cool, sobering in fact. Minseok spotted a taxi, a usual sight outside a college bar. “Come on, we can go back to my place.”

He set Luhan down, smiling as his boyfriend tried to find his footing.

“Tough to walk in heels?”

“Yeah.”

“It will be easier to be fucked in them.” Minseok slapped Luhan’s ass as he entered the taxi, earning a high pitched noise of indignation. God damn, Halloween was the best night of the year.

 

 

 

Luhan gripped Minseok’s hand as he led him up the stairs, towards his apartment. It was a bitch to walk in heels on a flat surface, a thousand times worse trying to go upstairs in them.

“I am going to take them off.” Luhan huffed, frustrated.

“Then I am going to take the collar off, “Minseok challenged.

“No!” Luhan blushed at his protests. “Fine, I will keep them on.”

It felt like an hour, the time it took to get to Minseok’s apartment door, the time it took for Minseok to unlock said door and grab Luhan’s wrist, guiding him inside. Once the door was shut Minseok was there, pushing him against the wall.

“Fuck, you have no idea how turned on I am right now.”

Luhan gasp as Minseok began sucking marks into his neck, roving his hands over Luhan’s waist, to his hips, squeezing.

“No.” Luhan found the willpower to push Minseok away.

Minseok looked at him, eyes wide, confused, maybe a bit hurt.

“Bedroom,” Luhan directed, taking a step forward and nearly falling. God damn high heels. Minseok moved quickly, scooping Luhan up in his arms.

Luhan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, holding on until Minseok deposited him on the single bed. One of the red heels slipped off his foot as Minseok set him down.

“Princess lost her shoe,” Minseok chuckled, bending over to retrieve the shoe.

Luhan could tell where things were going, and he liked it. Yet, he had other things in mind. “I didn’t tell you to.”

Minseok lifted his head, flashing a quizzical look. “Hm?”

“Bad dog.” Luhan smirked. Minseok seemed to get it, his expression changing.

“Then what do you want me to do?”

Luhan was hard, rock hard, and had been since the bar. Minseok wearing a collar and asking him what he wanted was not helping matters. “Put it on me.”

Minseok gently grasped Luhan’s foot in his hand, slipping the red high heel on.

“Now come here,” Luhan ordered, waiting. Minseok stood, crawling onto the bed. When he was near enough Luhan grabbed at the metal ring on his collar, pulling him closer. Minseok gasp as he was dragged closer, Luhan crashing their lips together.

It was amazing, having Minseok lick into his mouth as he made the low and throaty noises that always drove Luhan mad. It was made that much better having a finger slipped into the silver ring, each gentle tug causing Minseok to moan louder.

Minseok knew exactly how to suck, how to lick, how to nibble. Luhan found it hard to do anything but grasp at the collar, urging him on, wanting more. Needing more.

When they parted for air, Luhan sucking in gulps as he hungrily stared at his boyfriend, it was an easy command. “Fuck me.” Not a question, a command. Minseok, lips swollen, pupils blown, smiled.

 

 

Minseok hated having to get up, hated having to move away from Luhan even for a split second. But he needed to get the lube stashed in the top drawer of his dresser. Maybe it wasn’t that bad of a thing, he considered, when he turned around, lube in hand, and was greeted with Luhan, legs spread, red high heeled feet slowly moving across the comforter, his dress pushed up. He looked fucking amazing.

Minseok moved slowly over to the bed, opening the lube as he walked. He climbed onto the bed, positioning himself so Luhan’s calves were parallel with his thighs. He reached his left hand out, caressing Luhan’s leg, from the knee down to the ankle, his eyes darting to the heels. Fuck, Luhan looked good in heels.

He chanced going lower. He ran his hands over Luhan’s feet, stopping to grip the heel, caressing the smooth plastic.

“I should have put a leash on you.” Luhan was impatient, Minseok let his foot drop in response, reluctantly letting go.

Minseok set the lube down on the bed. He wanted to tease, at least for a bit. He wanted to get Luhan even more riled up, to hear him beg. He knew just the trick.

Luhan writhed as Minseok sucked into that space on the bottom of his neck, the spot that never failed to get a rise out of him. His hands found the skirt of Luhan’s dress, pushing it up his torso. It was new feeling, a dress, but not an unwelcome one.

Minseok nibbled lower, biting as he reached up to tweak Luhan’s nipple through his dress. When Luhan sucked in a breath in response Minseok knew it was working.

“Please,” Luhan moaned.

“Please what?”

Luhan surprised him, reaching forward, slipping a finger through the silver ring on his collar, pulling Minseok forward. Minseok gasp as he was tugged within inches of Luhan’s face. “Please fuck me.”

Minseok couldn’t remember ever being this turned on. Ever. He reached down, pulling at the dress.

It was a quick tug, a nonverbal queue that had Luhan leaning forward so Minseok could peel off the blue and white gingham garment, quickly stripping off his own clothes in turn. Luhan’s boxers were removed with a rip, the only thing left between the two of them was a black collar and a pair of shiny red heels.

Minseok hovered above Luhan for a moment, appreciating the way Luhan’s breath hitched at the promise. He grabbed the lube, clicking the top open, squirting the cool gel onto his fingers. Luhan didn’t say a word, only staring, apparently waiting. It was all the invitation Minseok needed to spread Luhan’s legs apart further, positioning his fingers teasingly at the entrance of Luhan’s hole.

Minseok made eye contact, wanting to see, needing to see how it wrecked Luhan when he pushed his fingers inside. Fingers – because he wasn’t going to take it slow. No, he was going to give as much as Luhan would take. It started with two, pushing his digits inside he watched as Luhan gasp, writhing for a moment as he adjusted. Luhan clenched around his fingers, then began moving, grinding down on his fingers.

“Fuck.” Minseok moaned, the sight of Luhan, his dick hard and leaking pre-cum, grinding down on his fingers was maddening. Minseok reached forward, with his free hand he dragged a finger slowly up Luhan’s length, his breath hitching as Luhan moaned at the additional contact.

“Fuck me already.” Luhan groaned, his hips jerking.

“Hm.” Minseok wasn’t going to argue, not when his dick was rock hard, the thought of pounding into his boyfriend – wearing heels no less – driving him half mad. He slipped his fingers out of Luhan, but not before scissoring them for good measure. Luhan gasp, arching his back off the bed.

Minseok grabbed the lube, coating his dick. “You have no idea how much I have wanted to fuck you in heels.”

“Then do it,” Luhan challenged, the smug look on his face morphing to one of sensual abandon as Minseok pushed in without warning, gripping tightly onto Luhan’s thighs as he seated himself.

“I want to fuck you raw,” Minseok moaned, pushing in hard, his mind going hazy as Luhan clenched around him.

Luhan always gave as good as he got, meeting thrust for thrust, and it was no different this time. He was hungry, needing Minseok as much as Minseok needed him.

Minseok wanted to go slow, but he couldn’t. He physically could not stop himself from setting a fast pace, pounding into Luhan again and again, gasping as Luhan let out sinful noises. The sensation of Luhan surrounding him, swallowing him, maddening. Then he remembered. He wanted to feel the heels.

He grasp Luhan’s waist and sat back on his legs, pulling Luhan back with him. It was an unsteady motion as Minseok continued thrusting forward but one that accomplished his goal. He found Luhan’s calves, pushing them forward he caressed upwards until Luhan was crying out, nearly bent in half. He could feel the red heels now, the smooth plastic, as he drove his dick into Luhan again and again.

Luhan was a mess, arching his back as he bit his lower lip, completely wrecked under Minseok.

“Come in me, fucking come in me.” Luhan ordered.

Minseok let Luhan’s right leg go, reaching down he began stroking his boyfriend’s dick in time to his thrusts. It was all it took, Luhan keening, crying out as he spilled his seed on Minseok’s hand.

Minseok watched Luhan come, feeling his own release nearing. Gripping the red heels with furor he thrust, throwing is head back as he came inside of his boyfriend. It was an overwhelming release, Minseok shaking as he slumped forward. When he felt a gentle tug around his neck he remembered he was still wearing the collar.

“Thanks,” Luhan whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

Minseok smiled as they broke the kiss. “Thank you.”

“You look good in a collar,” Luhan said in between ragged breaths.

“Not as good as you look in heels,” Minseok whispered, capturing Luhan’s mouth in his own. He loved Halloween, fucking loved it.

 

 


End file.
